Allest ist Gut
by Kuran Naruki
Summary: "Terimakasih, gil. Kau seperti memberiku sebuah nyawa baru" kataku. "Apa yang pria awesome sepertiku tidak bisa lakukan?" katanya sambil menyengir. Tapi, aku tahu persis kenyataan di baliknya. Cengiran itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Kebohongan putih yang sengaja dibuatnya untuk menutupi ketakutannya akan kehilangan diriku.


**Allest ist Gut**

 **Summary** : "Terimakasih, gil. Kau seperti memberiku sebuah nyawa baru" kataku. "Apa yang pria awesome sepertiku tidak bisa lakukan?" katanya sambil menyengir. Tapi, aku tahu persis kenyataan di baliknya. Cengiran itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Kebohongan putih yang sengaja dibuatnya untuk menutupi ketakutannya akan kehilangan diriku.

 **Warn : PrussHun here. Elizaveta pasien kanker x Gil dokter bedah kanker**. **Elizaveta POV, kecuali part paling terakhir.**

 **Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis-Power ©** Hidekaz Himaruya

 **Allest ist Gut ©** Kuran Naruki

 **HAPPY READ~**

 **Chap 1 : Neue Folge**

Sore yang menyenangkan di musim gugur. Helai demi helai dedaunan berwarna jingga dan kemerahan jatuh bebas dari ranting-ranting pohon lalu kemudian menyelimuti permukaan jalan. Ciri khas musim gugur. Bukan suatu pemandangan yang spesial memang. Mengingat pemandangan musim gugur dari tahun ke tahun memang selalu seperti ini

Senang rasanya musim gugur ini akhirnya masih bisa kunikmati setelah melewati berbagai hal yang tidak mengenakkan. Berjuang bertahun-tahun mempertahankan hidup melawan kanker getah bening yang menggerogoti umurku perlahan-lahan memang tidak mudah. Namun, berkat Yang Di Atas dan orang-orang terdekat, aku kuat dan berhasil mengalahkannya.

Senang rasanya tidak harus sering berkunjung ke rumah sakit hanya untuk kontrol rutin. Senang rasanya tubuh ini tidak merasakan sakit akibat kemoterapi. Senang rasanya tubuh ini tidak memuntahkan obat-obat kemoterapi yang harus rutin dikonsumsi. Senang juga rasanya rambut ini bisa kembali tumbuh walaupun tidak sepanjang dulu. Intinya, aku merasa sangat senang.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau senang sekali" kata seseorang di sampingku setelah menyadari aku tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh" kataku. "Sudahlah! Akui saja kalau kau senang berjalan bersama pria awesome sepertiku" Seperti biasa, sifat narsistiknya masih belum hilang juga. Ibarat penyakit, sifat narsisnya itu sudah kronis. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh tersenyum?" tanyaku lembut. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gila, liz" begitu katanya. Dia memang selalu begitu. Mengatakan apapun yang dipikirkannya. Tapi, itulah dia.

"Kau tahu, liz, alasanku menjadi seperti sekarang ini?" kata Gilbert. "Diriku, kan?" jawabku. Kulihat dia mengangguk perlahan mengiyakan jawabanku. "Sabtu besok kau ada acara?" tanyanya. "Tidak. Kenapa?" jawabku seadanya. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar makan malam. Sudah lama sekali kita berdua tidak pernah keluar untuk makan malam" katanya. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan terlalu malam, ya" kataku. "Kau tidak keberatan, kan, kalau besok kita pulang pukul sembilan malam?" Aku terdiam sambil berpikir. Mengapa dia mengajakku makan malam hari ini? Apa ada yang ingin disampaikannya? "Liz? Halo! Elizaveta? Kau melamun?" katanya. "Ah, maaf! Aku tidak keberatan, kok" jawabku. "Kau memang betul-betul tidak awesome, ya" katanya menyindirku. Aku, sih, sudah kebal. Sudah berapa kali dia mengatakan bahwa aku tidak awesome.

Tak lama kemudian, Gilbert mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit. Seorang ibu hendak dioperasi untuk mengangkat tumor di payudaranya dan Gilbert-lah dokter yang saat itu bisa bertugas di rumah sakit tersebut. Dia tidak sempat mengantarku pulang ke rumah, namun aku memakluminya. Pasien di rumah sakit lebih membutuhkan bantuannya. Jadilah aku pulang ke rumah dengan menaiki taksi.

Sepanjang malam, aku terus memikirkan ajakan makan malam dari Gilbert. Kenapa Gilbert mengajakku makan malam tiba-tiba? Apa ada yang ingin disampaikannya? Tidak, Elizaveta! Tidak! Ini hanya ajakan makan malam biasa! Aku pun menepis pikiran itu jauh-jauh. Sekarang, waktunya tidur. Sebelum tidur, Gil mengirimiku pesan singkat selamat tidur. Aku pun membalasnya dengan hal sama dan bilang padanya untuk tetap jaga kesehatan.

Esok harinya, aku bingung. Apa yang akan kupakai nanti saat makan malam bersama Gilbert. Setelah lama membongkar lemari dan berganti-ganti pakaian, akhirnya aku menemukan baju yang pas. Kebetulan aku memiliki sepatu yang pas untuk dipakai bersama dengan baju tersebut. Jadilah aku memakai baju tersebut.

Gilbert menjemputku pukul enam tiga puluh sore. Dia tampak rapi sekali malam itu. Dan sekarang kami berdua ada di dalam mobil Gilbert. Suasana di mobil Gilbert agak hening. Aku pun berinisiatif memecah keheningan itu dengan mengawali pembicaraan. "Kau jadi rapi, ya, sekarang?" sindirku. "Pria awesome sepertiku kan memang selalu rapi, liz" katanya sambil fokus menyetir. Dia masih saja menyebalkan dan narsistik seperti biasa. "Buang sifat narsistikmu yang menyebalkan itu, gil" kataku. "Itu bukan narsistik, Elizaveta. Itu awesome" katanya. "Sudah, turun duluan, sana. Katakan pada pelayannya bahwa kau sudah memesan tempat atas nama Tuan Beilschmidt" katanya. "Kau sendiri?" tanyaku. "Aku mau memarkirkan mobil" jawabnya. "Aku ikut denganmu, gil" tolakku. "Aku mungkin baru mendapatkan tempat parkir sejam kemudian, lho. Kau masih mau ikut denganku?" kilah Gilbert. "Baiklah, Gil. Aku turun duluan" kataku. Begitu aku memasuki restoran yang akan menjadi tempat makan malam kami, aku disambut seorang pelayan. "Selamat malam, nona. Sudah memesan tempat sebelumnya?" tanya pelayan itu ramah. "Sudah. Atas nama Gilbert Beilschmidt" jawabku. Pelayan itu pun mengecek daftarnya. "Baik, nona. Mari saya antarkan ke tempat duduk anda" kata pelayan itu. Lalu pelayan itu mengantarkanku sampai ke tempat yang telah dipesan Gilbert sebelumnya.

Berselang sepuluh menit, kulihat Gilbert mendatangi meja yang dipesannya. "Maaf menunggu lama. Sudah memesan?" Aku menggeleng. "Aku menunggumu" ucapku. Gilbert pun lalu memanggil pelayan. Setelah pelayan datang, baru kami memesan makanan dan minuman. Setelahnya, pelayan meninggalkan tempat kami. "Kalau kau masih belum kenyang, kau masih bisa memesan makanan lagi, kok" ujarnya sambil menyengir. Menyebalkan memang laki-laki satu ini. Kalau aku sekarang membawa wajan, mungkin aku sudah memukul kepalanya sedari tadi.

Pesanan kami pun datang. Baru beberapa suap, Gilbert menghentikan aktivitas makannya. "Liz, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?" tanyanya serius. Sejujurnya, aku ingin menghina raut serius di wajahnya. Tapi, aku melihat dia sedang benar-benar serius saat ini. "Ada apa, gil?" tanyaku penasaran. "Elizabeta _Héderváry, maaf aku terlalu cepat dan tidak pintar berbasa-basi. Apa kau mau menjadi istriku?" kata Gilbert. Kedua tangannya menyodorkan kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang berisi sebuah cincin putih. Emas putih, kurasa. Aku terdiam. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Gilbert melamarku? Dia bercanda, kan? "Kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan, gil?" tanyaku memastikan. Aku tahu Gilbert orang seperti apa. Dia jarang sekali bisa serius. "Aku sedang tidak bercanda, liz. Jadi, bagaimana?" Sorot matanya yang seolah minta kepastian terpaku pada mataku. Seolah bisa menembus pikiranku dan mempengaruhinya. Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, lalu kuhela napas panjang supaya diriku sedikit lebih tenang._

 _"Baiklah, gil. Aku mau. Tapi–" "Tapi apa, liz? Kau masih ragu padaku?" potong Gilbert. "Bukan, gil. Aku tidak ragu. Aku tahu kita sudah saling kenal sejak lama. Tapi, bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Apa mereka menyetujuinya?" tanyaku jujur. "Soal orang tuaku, itu masalah–" "Orang tuaku juga masih belum tahu" gantian aku menyela Gilbert. "Soal itu, lihat saja besok" katanya. Aku bingung. Dia semakin tidak bisa kumengerti. Mau apa dia besok? Sayangnya pertanyaanku tidak bisa kuungkapkan. Tenggorokanku tercekat sehingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku pun melanjutkan melahap makananku seraya berdoa Gilbert tidak membuat kekacauan besok._

Acara makan hari ini berakhir dengan lancar. Setelah perkataan serius tadi, kami masih sempat saling melontarkan candaan. Gilbert bercerita tentang masa-masa kuliahnya. Dan aku bercerita tentang orang-orang yang kutemui dulu di rumah sakit. Gilbert pun mengantarku pulang ke rumah dan sempat berbincang dengan kedua orang tuaku. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Lalu Gilbert pun pamit pulang kepada kedua orang tuaku dan secara tidak langsung kepadaku. "Liz, aku pulang, ya! Sampai ketemu besok!" teriaknya dari ruang tamu yang ada di lantai bawah.

Sambil mataku menerawang ke arah langit-langit kamarku, aku mencoba menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Gilbert besok. Setiap kali kami bertemu, pasti ada saja kekacauan yang dibuat Gilbert. Setiap kali mengingatnya, aku tertawa. Konyol sekali si albino itu. Entah bagaimana dulu aku dan dia bisa bertemu. Dan sialnya malah berteman baik.

Puas menatap langit-langit kamar, ponselku bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Gilbert. Seperti biasa, selamat tidur. Dan aku membalasnya dengan yang sama. Kali ini ditambah dengan kalimat 'mimpi indah, ya'. Selang lima detik, Gilbert malah membalasnya dengan mengirimiku fotonya bersama Gilbird, burung peliharaannya. Foto dengan senyuman lebar dan dua jari membentuk 'peace' itu entah kenapa membuat hatiku terasa hangat. Kukunci ponselku, kemudian aku mencoba untuk tidur.

Esok paginya, Gilbert datang ke rumahku. Ia keluar dari mobilnya. "Kau datang sendiri?" tanyaku. "Tidak. Mana orang tuamu? Ada di rumah?" tanyanya memastikan. Aku hanya mengangguk. Namun aku sedikit curiga. Jangan-jangan Gilbert datang bersama orangtuanya. Dan benar saja. Pintu belakang mobil Gilbert terbuka dan kedua orangtuanya keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Aku pun bergegas memanggil orang tuaku dan berganti pakaian.

Sesaat, ruang tamuku terlihat seperti tempat untuk kumpul keluarga. Bayangkan saja. Ayah dan ibu Gilbert lama sekali berbincang-bincang dengan ayah dan ibuku. Perbincangan mereka mungkin tidak akan selesai jika Gilbert tidak menghentikannya secara sengaja. "Jadi, ayah, ibu, tuan dan nyonya _Héderváry, aku telah melamar Elizaveta semalam. Namun, dia ragu menerimanya karena belum direstui. Jadi, bagaimana, ayah, ibu, tuan dan nyonya Héderváry?" tanya Gilbert tanpa basa-basi. Pada akhirnya, orang tuaku dan orang tua Gilbert menyetujuinya._

 _Seminggu setelahnya, aku dan Gilbert bertunangan. Banyak yang hadir saat itu. Teman SMA kami, teman kuliah Gilbert, kerabat, dan banyak lagi. Aku juga sempat berbincang dengan Francis dan Antonio, teman terdekat Gilbert sedari SMA. Aku juga menikmati berbincang dengan tamu yang lain. Malam itu, aku dan Gilbert sah bertunangan._

 _Terima kasih, Tuhan. Kau memberiku penyemangat hidup. Kiranya Kau juga beri aku kekuatan supaya aku tidak mengecewakannya kelak._

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Cuplikan Chapter 2 :**_

 _"Elizaveta! Bertahanlah! Kau kuat, liz!"_

 _"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pemeriksaan rontgen pada nyonya Beilschmidt?" "Apapun, dokter. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk istriku"_

 _"Maaf sekali, tuan Beilschmidt. Mungkin hasil pemeriksaan ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi anda. Kami harap anda tetap mau mendengarkannya hingga selesai"_

 _"LIZ!"_

 **Author's Bacot Corner :** Hola! Ini fic pertama gua di fandom Hetalia. Maaf genrenya rada kurang bersahabat. Semoga kalian suka ya.

 **So, mind to review? Kesesesese~**


End file.
